Festin Funeste • Chapitre 1
Informations générales Contexte historique Jusque là, il fallait aller à Paris pour être à jour, artistiquement parlant, mais peu à peu, New York s'est imposé comme nouveau pôle d'attraction principale de l'art. C'est aussi une période pendant laquelle on abandonne peu à peu la figuration du sujet pour se tourner vers un type d'art souvent plus abstrait. On s'accorde sur le geste, sur la couleur mais ne place plus le sujet au centre de la création artistique. C'est l'intention qui est alors présente, au cœur du processus de création. La culture populaire naît en Angleterre mais c'est aux Etats-Unis qu'elle sera finalement la plus célèbre. La guerre fait place à une société de consommation naissante, à grande échelle. La communication exacerbée, les publicités, tout cela est propice à cette ère nouvelle. L'art a toujours été en accord avec la société dans laquelle il s'inscrit, comme une représentation, un reflet, et cette période n'a pas été une exception. La culture pop fut alors représentée dans les oeuvres, on trouvait des objets du quotidien sur les toiles, de grandes marques, grandes personnalités. Naturellement, vos personnages vont évoluer dans cette nouvelle société de consommation newyorkaise des années 50 et seront particulièrement ancrés dans les milieux artistiques, les expositions, les diners mondains, etc. Lieu Vous vous réveillez dans une très grande pièce, très lumineuse aux murs blancs, tapissés de tableaux. Vous ne mettez pas longtemps à reconnaitre de grandes œuvres d'art. A l'affiche, DeKooning, Delaunay, Dubuffet, Giacometti, Hartley, Leger, Mondrian, Picabia, Pollock, David Smith, van Doesburg, tous issus des années 50. La galerie dont il est question, la Castelli Gallery, est située à New York, à Lexington Avenue et est composée de quelques dix salles d'expositions, d'un hall, etc. Vous pouvez voir sur les murs du hall quelques affiches disant : "Castelli Gallery, Febuary, 10th 1957". Spécificités : Vous allez choisir un clan parmi les cinq proposés ci-dessous et me donner votre réponse en MP. Naturellement, ce clan doit vous représenter au maximum, ce que vous êtes psychologiquement et mentalement. Inutile de vous cacher qu'en vue du contexte d'origine du scénario, vous allez devenir des vampires. Un nouvel article sur les spécificités des vampires sera posté à la suite de celui-ci au moment venu. Introduction de vos personnages dans le contexte Vous vous réveillez simplement dans la Galerie et êtes accueillis par Leo Castelli qui vous explique qu'il vient d'ouvrir sa galerie. Il vous invite à visiter les différentes pièces et à regarder les différentes œuvres. Un banquet sera dressé dans les heures à venir avec les grands artistes que vous pourrez rencontrer et féliciter pour leurs œuvres. Il vous voit comme des personnes de la Haute, évidemment. PNJ • Amanda LAWRENCE - Sire Gangrel • Oscar CRIMSON - Sire Daeva • Cristina CORDELIERS - Sire Ventrue • Serge KARLSBURG - Sire Mekhet • William WESTSHIRE - Sire Nosfératu • Léo CASTELLI - Prince ; Propriétaire de la Galerie Les clans vampires Plusieurs clans de vampires existent dans le contexte de Vampire the Requiem. Ils comportent tous des caractéristiques qui sont propres à chaque clans ainsi que des capacités spécifiques que seuls certains clans peuvent avoir. Textes issus de Wikipedia et du Livret d'Introduction Vampire The Requiem. Il vous faudra choisir l'un des cinq clans ci-dessous, en rapport avec la psychologie de votre personnage. Une fois votre clan vous aurez trois points à répartir pour le choix de vos disciplines. Les disciplines castrées en italique sont des disciplines spéciales, spécifiques à votre Clan, un vampire d'un autre Clan ne peut pas en bénéficier. Vous pouvez mettre jusqu'à deux points dans une même discipline de votre Clan (vous maîtriserez juste mieux le pouvoir associé !). Le troisième point peut être utilisé pour obtenir une discipline d'un autre clan (/!\ autre que la discipline en italique /!\). Daeva « The ones you die for » Émotifs et passionnés, ils sont les prédateurs sensuels de la race vampirique. La plupart sont de beaux esthètes ou éphèbes qui se servent de leurs charmes naturels ou surnaturels pour combler leurs besoins sociaux et s'imposer dans les sociétés mortelles et vampiriques. • Disciplines : Majesté ; Célérité ; Vigueur. • Faiblesses : Les mortels ne sont pas seulement de la nourriture. Ils sont une obsession, la fixation se développe à chaque gorgée. Boire plus d'une fois un même mortel vous rendra émotionnellement dépendant de votre proie. Gangrel « The ones you can't kill » Sauvages, primaux et bestiaux, ils sont l'archétype du vampire brutal. Ces prédateurs, suprêmes parmi les Damnés, possèdent d'impressionnants pouvoirs de métamorphose et de combat. Chez eux, la Bête est particulièrement présente et influe sur leur comportement, les rendant à la fois plus distants et agressifs. • Disciplines : Métamorphose, Animalisme, Résistance • Faiblesses : La Bête peut protéger les Gangrels pour les rendre plus résistants mais ils ont beaucoup plus de mal à résister à son appel et oublient plus facilement pourquoi ils ne veulent pas s'y laisser aller. Mekhet « The ones you don't see » Ténébreux, discrets et sages, ils sont liés aux Ombres, aux mystères et aux secrets. Ce sont souvent les arbitres, les informateurs ou les conseillers des autres Vampires, quand ils ne les gouvernent pas secrètement depuis ces mêmes Ombres. • Disciplines : Auspex, Dissimulation, Célérité. • Faiblesses : Les Mekhet sont plus sensibles aux dégâts du soleil, du feu, et de la torpeur. Nosferatu « The ones you fear » Discrets, forts mais terrifiants, ils sont affligés d'une tare physique ou psychique qui les rend repoussants pour la plupart des mortels et des autres Vampires. Exclus de la Société Vampirique, ils cultivent leur force et leurs terrifiants pouvoirs de Cauchemar qui peuvent effrayer même le plus arrogant des Anciens. • Disciplines : Cauchemar, Dissimulation, Vigueur • Faiblesses : Ils sont soit repoussant, soit très dérangeants, ils ont donc plus de difficultés à manipuler ou même charmer les gens. Ventrue « The ones you can't deny » Royal, majestueux et arrogant, ce clan se considère comme étant l'élite de la Société Vampirique et comme étant le seul digne de diriger les autres Damnés. • Disciplines : Domination, Animalisme, Résistance • Faiblesses : Le pouvoir corrompt leur moralité et leur Humanité, avec le temps ils développent une paranoïa ou une rapacité sans borne, ou encore s’enferment dans leur monde. Description des disciplines Chaque pouvoir sera présenté ainsi : une description générale, accompagnée du détail selon le nombre de points pris dans le domaine (• = 1pt. •• = 2pts). Naturellement, n'hésitez pas à me demander un complément d'informations. Disciplines claniques Auspex Mekhet uniquement. Permet aux ombres d'apprendre des secrets pour lesquels le reste des vampires pourraient tuer. Procure d'incroyables informations mais reste dangereux, ceux qui pratiquent l'Auspex deviennent vite la cible de ceux qui souhaitent garder leurs secrets cachés. • Sens aiguisés > Permet de magnifier les sens (ou juste un) à des niveaux surhumains. Permet même de voir dans la pénombre. •• Perception de l'Aura > En se concentrant, permet de voir les couleurs changeantes de l'aura d'autrui. Savoir si la cible ment. Peut permettre de prédire la prochaine action d'une cible. Cauchemar Nosferatu uniquement. La présence du Nosferatu est déjà dérangeante, mais avec cette discipline, ils manient la peur comme une arme. • Aspect monstrueux > En montrant ses crocs et en imitant un terrible sifflement animal, insuffle une pure terreur chez une victime, qui cherchera à fuir et à éviter sa présence. Ce pouvoir peut rester actif. •• Craintes > Peut faire développer un sens de malaise général, panique et paranoïa montante pour les victimes. Dépression, inquiétude, incertitude pour les personnes affectées. Ne fonctionne que tant que le vampire est concentré. Domination Ventrue uniquement. Permet de submerger l'esprit d'autrui, pour influencer ses actions et pensées. Particulièrement utile sur les mortels. Besoin de capturer le regard de la victime, ne peut donc pas être usé sur plus d'un sujet à la fois. • Ordre > Permet de donner un ordre d'un mot à un mortel (ex : Stop, Silence...). Ne peut forcer la cible à se blesser elle-même. •• Hypnotisme > Permet d'implanter une fausse pensée ou suggestion dans le subconscient de l'esprit du sujet. Contact oculaire mais aussi intense concentration requis, ainsi que des paroles précises. Majesté Daeva uniquement. Influence sur les émotions des mortels et autres vampires. Extension du charisme propre d'un vampire, fait tourner les têtes (et les coeurs) de toute une foule. Ceux qui y sont assujettis gardent leur libre arbitre, leur personnalité, et leur créativité. • Révérance > Degré de charme surnaturel accordé ; les victimes flattent le vampire, sont fascinées par lui. Elles n'entreprendront pas d'actions pouvant leur nuire, mais seront polies. Ce pouvoir peut être utilisé sur plus d'une personne mais c'est un peu moins efficace. •• Révélation > Le vampire inspire une confiance telle que les victimes peuvent révéler, sous le joug de la Majesté, leurs plus intimes sentiments et secrets. Quelques compliments, paroles compatissantes, ou regard généreux d'un vampire peut amener la victime à briser la prudence et la peur d'une personne. Montée d'affection et de confiance. Métamorphose Gangrel uniquement. Liens avec la nature sauvage. Changement de forme, se méler à la terre pour se cacher du soleil ou d'autres semblables. • Aspect du Prédateur > Projette un aspect surnaturel de férocité d'un prédateur sauvage. Quand il y a rencontre entre deux vampires de force différente, leurs Bêtes s'opposent, et la plus forte des deux prend la domination sur l'autre. Quand un Gangrel use de ce pouvoir, il réagit comme s'il avait une Puissance de Sang égale à celle de tous les autres. Il ne fuiera pas une telle rencontre. •• Refuge du Sol > S'enfonce dans la terre, s'imunise aux dommages physiques et se protège des rayons du soleil. Disciplines générales Animalisme Reflet de la Domination, mais ne vise que les animaux. Apprécié par les Ventrues pour le contrôle sur le règne animal, vu par les Gangrels comme extension de leur nature sauvage. • Murmures sauvages > Permet de comprendre les animaux et de leur parler. Permet de trouver des secrets, etc. Contact oculaire avec l'animal.•• Parole de Fauve > Permet de donner un ordre simple à un animal. Contact oculaire avec l'animal. Célérité Augmente la vitesse à des niveaux surhumains. Plus il y a de points, plus le pouvoir est puissant. Dissimulation Furtivité, dissimulation et illusion. Embrume l'esprit des observateurs au lieu de réellement changer le porteur. La victime détourne son regard de l'utilisateur. Les utilisateurs apparaissent pourtant encore sur les bandes vidéos malgré la dissimulation, et peuvent être repérés par les animaux, ou encore certaines personnes voyant le monde différemment des autres mortels (enfants, malades mentaux...). • Toucher de l'Ombre > Cacher de petits obkets dans ses mains ou sur sa personne. Même si quelqu'un cherche spécialement cet objet sur l'utilisateur, le pouvoir le garde caché. •• Masque de Tranquilité > La plupart des vampires ressentent un soupçon de peur ou de colère lorsqu'ils rencontrent l'un de leurs semblables pour la première fois. L'utilisateur n'engendre pas cet effet et peut donc reconnaitre un vampire sans être reconnu par lui. Peut être activé ou désactivé à volonté. Résistance Le vampire devient surnaturellement résistant. Prend moins de dégâts. Vigueur Le vampire devient surnaturellement fort. Les Vampires, infos en vrac Avant toute chose, un vampire a été un Mortel avant d'être ce qu'il est aujourd'hui. Ces créatures survivent grave au sang des mortels. Ils ne vieillissent pas, peuvent encaisser de gros dégâts, et ont certaines capacités que les hommes n'ont pas. Les vampires craignent la lumière du soleil, le feu... Mais avant toute chose, ils craignent la Bête. La Bête c'est leur damnation, c'est la chose sauvage qui sommeille en eux, qui est affamée de sang, de violence, et qui peut les conduire à une fureur incontrôlée. La société vampire a comme qui dirait toujours été là. Elle se forme un peu comme une sorte de hiérarchie féodale ; chaque domaine, grande ville, ou région, est régie par un Prince, qui administre sa parcelle de territoire, fait office de loi, d'ordre, et d'image de puissance. Chaque vampire est issu d'un Clan, et ils sont au nombre de cinq. Ces clans vivent en communauté les uns les autres. Le Sire, au moment de l'Etreinte, donne à sa victime, son Infant, toutes les caractéristiques de son Clan. Il faut savoir qu'il y a un lien fort entre deux vampires de la même famille. De la même famille, cela inclue le Sire, le Sire du Sire, et les autres infants. Plus le lien est proche, plus vous êtes sensible à la Sympathie du Sang. Ainsi, le Sire, ou les autres infants, peuvent ressentir les très fortes émotions des membres de leur famille. Au lever du soleil, les vampires sont affligés d'une immense fatigue. Ils restent alors immobiles pendant ce temps de sommeil, et ont tous les aspects d'un mort. S'ils sont attaqués en plein jour, ils peuvent se lever mais c'est très éprouvant pour eux. Il est préférable pour un vampire de se cacher du soleil peu avant que celui-ci ne se lève, dans une pièce totalement cachée de toute lumière. L'une des pires craintes du vampire est la perte d'humanité. Quand un vampire réalise des actes inhumains, barbares, la Bête grandit et prend de la place dans son esprit... Un vampire a naturellement l'apparence d'un mort. Il n'est pas forcé de respirer, il est pâle, il a les yeux vitreux, etc. Un vampire peut cependant s'insuffler quelques couleurs, respirer à nouveau. Ils peuvent même avoir des rapports sexuels (pour se nourrir, ou par simple plaisir). Un vampire ne ressent pas la douleur, à proprement dit. Il peut ressentir une gêne lorsqu'une balle est logée dans sa cuisse par exemple, mais cela ne sera que physique, gêne associée au fait que son corps est abimé et qu'il marche moins bien. Un vampire blessé peut se régénérer en dépendant un peu de sang, cela l'affaiblira. Un vampire à qui on a coupé un bras peut donc se le "recoller". Quelques mots clés Le Prince : Celui qui règne, celui qui est au dessus de vous. C'est un vampire très puissant, n'espérez pas lui tenir tête. Le Sire : C'est un vampire moyennement puissant qui, après avoir eu l'autorisation du Prince, vous a étreint. L'Etreinte : C'est le moment pendant lequel vous avez perdu votre humanité et êtes devenus des créatures de la nuit. L'Infant : C'est ce que vous êtes, de jeunes vampires encore proches de leur humanité qui ont beaucoup à apprendre ! L'Invictus : C'est l'aristocratie terrienne des Damnés. Vous appartenez à l'Invictus. Réputée pour être la plus vieille ligue du monde. La Vitae : Quand vous buvez du sang de mortel, cela se transforme en Vitae dans votre organisme. Le Vitae est ce qui vous fait vivre, avancer. La Puissance du Sang : C'est ce qui détermine votre puissance en tant que Vampire. Un vampire plus vieux et avec plus d'expérience aura une plus forte Puissance du Sang qu'un jeune Infant. Le Baiser : Morsure d'un vampire sur un Mortel. Si la morsure est douce, elle est indolore pour le mortel, lui provoquant même une forme de plaisir, d'extase. Un Mortel peut devenir dépendant du Baiser. Le Sommeil Diurne : Tous les jours, le vampire s'endort dans un sommeil proche de la mort. La Torpeur : Long sommeil qu'un vampire peut s'infliger suite à de gros dégâts, ou à la faim. La Frénésie : Moment où la Bête submerge la conscience du vampire, par une colère, une crainte ou une faim irrépressibles. le vampire en frénésie attaque, court ou s'alimente. La Frénésie s'arrête généralement lorsque ce qui l'a provoquée est détruite ou hors de vue. La Teinte du Prédateur : Les vampire se reconnaissent entre eux car quand ils se rencontrent, leur Bête s'éveille et défie celle de l'autre vampire. Ressentie seulement comme un climat de tension. Elle peut parfois causer la frénésie, par colère ou crainte, dépendant de la puissance du vampire en face de soi. Le Vinculum : Lorsqu'un vampire boit jusqu'à trois fois le sang d'un même autre vampire, il se produit un phénomène appelé Vinculum, qui se traduit par une servitude absolue, imposée par le sang. Une sorte d'amour illusoire qui remplit l'esprit de la victime. Il y a donc un Régnant, et un Asservi (celui qui a bu). AQ de Festin Funeste La frénésie faim et émotionnelle se calme de la même manière? ➢'' La faim tu es sûr de la calmer en faisant bouffer l'autre. L'émotionnelle, tu peux potentiellement la calmer en éloignant la victime de la frénésie de la cause de son émotion. A défaut, un coup dans la gueule pour lui faire retrouver ses esprits, ou bien une bonne lichée de sang, c'est pas mal.'' Le changement physique, c'est juste teint plus blanc, j'imagine qu'ils peuvent rentrer et sortir leur croc, il y a rien d'autres ? ➢ Teint pâle, yeux vitreux. L'apparence d'un mort. '' Et l'asservissement peut être réciproque ? Genre, j'te mord trois fois, tu me mord trois fois ? Et si oui, c'est encore plus mal vu, nah ? ➢ Oui et oui.'' Et il se passe quoi s'il fume ? Rien, pas de plaisir, pas d'envie mais si c'était fait comme un geste d'habitude? ➢'' S'il fume il... Fume. Mais dans l'absolu ses poumons marchent pas. Il en ressent même pas le besoin. Il a même pas besoin de respirer. Respiration par habitude uniquement.'' Peut-on manger du sang animal ? Que risque-t-on ? ➢ (réponse par Amanda) Oui, c'est possible mais ça ne doit rester qu'un dernier recours pour survivre. Il est clair que ta Bête ne se contentera jamais de sang animal. Si tu ne bois pas assez, tu vas tomber en frénésie. Ta Bête prendra le dessus sur toi, et si tu as la chance d'être avec moi, je saurais te ramener au calme. Si tu es dans une allée bondée, tu vas juste simplement faire un carnage... Et je te préviens, si tu fais un carnage. Je t'arrache la tête. Littéralement. '' Pouvons-nous éprouver une certaine dépendance vis-à-vis du sang d'autrui? ➢ (réponse par Oscar) ''Nous sommes des Daeva. Notre clan est faible face aux mortels. Nous sommes vite dépendant de leur sang. A boire par deux fois le sang d'une même victime, on éprouve de la dépendance, une forme de... Passion pour cet humain. Faites bien attention à cela. Quel est le pire qui pourrait nous arriver ? On a des limites à part le feu et le pieu dans le coeur ? ➢ (réponse d'Oscar) Le pire qui pourrait vous arriver... C'est le soleil. Le soleil vous brûlera presque instantanément. Veillez à vous cacher dans un lieu où vous ne serez pas en contact avec une seule lueur du soleil quand vous tomberez dans le sommeil. Le pieu dans le coeur est problématique parce qu'il immobilise mais ne tuera pas. Vous serez juste vulnérable. Si vous vous faites couper la tête, ou finissez dans un feu, vous risquez également la mort. Enfin. Si on vous coupe un bras, il repoussera par la force de votre sang. Vous aurez juste soif après. On a droit à combien de repas par jour ? ➢ (réponse d'Oscar) Je suppose qu'une gorgée ou deux par nuit suffit, sauf si tu utilises trop tes pouvoirs, si tu te régénères trop... '' Ce que nous mangions hier encore doit toujours nous être comestible ? ➢ (réponse d'Oscar) ''Quant à la nourriture humaine, oubliez. Tout ce que vous ingérez devra être régurgité, vous n'êtes pas capables de le digérer de toute façon. Donc... /Regardant Ed./ Le whisky... Il va falloir qu'il ressorte à un moment donné. Mais ce ne sera pas par la voie naturellement humaine. Comment vont se dérouler nos relations avec les autres familles de vampires ? ➢ (réponse d'Oscar) Nous sommes tous des membres de l'Invictus. Chaque clan a son rôle à jouer. Nous sommes, en quelques sortes, complémentaires les uns aux autres. Ne fuyez pas les liens avec les autres clans, ils peuvent vous être bénéfiques, mais n'oubliez pas à quel clan vous appartenez. Si nous sommes habituellement sujets aux insomnies ou autres cauchemars, est-ce que cela aura une influence durant notre "nuit" de sommeil, ou inversement? ➢ (réponse d'Oscar) Non, aucune influence. Ce n'est pas vraiment du sommeil, c'est plutôt un genre d'état proche de la mort.